1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a connector assembly having an assisting apparatus for plugging or unplugging a connector of the connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Some connectors, such as registered Jack-45 (RJ-45) connectors, each have a resilient tab for latching the connector with a socket. However, operating the resilient tab to plug or unplug the connector manually in relation to the socket can be difficult and inconvenient because of limited operational space.